Henry's Twisted Plan
by MelodySwanMills
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt. Emma, Henry, and Regina decide to play twister. Swan Queen/Swan-Mills family fluff.One shot.


**This was a prompt I saw on tumblr that I decided to do. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

"Come on! It'll be fun! You said to pick out a game for us to play, so I did!" Henry told his two mothers as he held up the game Twister. Emma and Regina looked at each other, then looked back at their son. "Ok, fine kid. But don't complain if I fall on you," Emma told him. "I won't," Henry promised. "So how about it mom, want to play with us?" he asked Regina. She rolled her eyes in defeat and agreed to play.

Henry rushed to set up the game on the living room floor, while Emma and Regina just stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid each other's gazes. Things had been tense between them ever since Emma had returned from her impromptu trip into the past with Hook, and had ruined Regina's relationship with Robin Hood by bringing Marian back. Regina still hadn't forgiven her, but they were trying to be cordial to each other for Henry's sake. So when he asked Regina if they could have Emma over for dinner, she reluctantly agreed, not wanting to damage their fragile relationship. After an uncomfortable dinner, Henry had wanted to play a game, and so here they were.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Henry had finished setting the game up. "Ok, all done. I'll go first," he told his mothers. Emma and Regina walked over to join Henry on the floor. Henry spun the wheel, and watched as it stopped. "Left foot green," he said as he placed his foot on the game mat. Emma then went next. "Right hand red," she said as she placed her hand on the mat. Then it was Regina's turn. They continued on in relative silence for a few minutes, only talking when it was their turn.

When it was Henry's turn again, he got right foot yellow, and as he went to place his foot in the correct spot, he fell. "Oops. Guess I'm out," he said as got up off the mat. "Well if you're done, then there's no reason for Emma and I to continue," Regina said, as she moved to get up. "No, mom, don't quit. You have to play it through until one of you wins," Henry told her. "I don't mind if we keep playing. I bet I can beat you," Emma taunted Regina. "In your dreams Miss Swan. I never lose," Regina replied. "We'll see about that Madam Mayor," Emma replied teasingly. Regina huffed in annoyance, determined to beat Emma at the game. As they continued playing, Henry slowly sneaked out of the room, grinning with a sly smirk on his face.

Regina and Emma never noticed Henry sneaking out, they were so engrossed in the game. "Left hand yellow," Emma said as she spun the wheel. She had to reached over Regina to reach the spot on the mat. As she reached over Regina's breast, Emma decided to have a little fun and deliberately brushed her hand over Regina's left breast. Regina's breath hitched and she narrowed her eyes at Emma, glaring. Emma didn't notice though. '_Well two can play at that game Miss Swan_,' Regina thought as Emma finished placing her hand on the mat. Next, it was Regina's turn. "Right hand green," she said, as she reached across Emma's stomach, letting her hands linger. Emma blushed but didn't say anything. They kept playing, continuing to tease each other with their hands and feet. They told themselves they were trying to make the other lose concentration, and didn't think much of it, having too much fun to really care.

Finally, they were thoroughly tangled, with Emma practically on top of Regina. It was her turn again. "Right foot blue," Emma said, as spun the wheel. But as she went to move her foot, she lost her balance and fell right on top of Regina, both of them landing on the floor with Emma laying on top of her. They landed with their faces incredibly close. They didn't say anything, just stared into each other's eyes. Regina nervously licked her lips. Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina's mouth. She looked from Regina's lips and back to her eyes. Regina was blushing, and Emma's heart was racing nervously. She suddenly moved her head down and kissed Regina. Regina closed her eyes and started kissing Emma back. The kiss got more intense and Regina let out a low groan. That seemed to snap Emma out of her stupor and she quickly pulled away, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Shit Regina. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she said as she scrambled off of Regina and stood up, bracing herself for the fireball that was sure to be thrown at her any second. Regina just sat there dazed, not believing what had transpired between them just seconds ago. Finally her head cleared, and she too stood up. She looked over at Emma and started walking towards her. Emma had her eyes closed tightly, waiting for Regina to attack her in anger. She was surprised when she felt warm lips on her mouth for the second time. She slowly opened her eyes, shocked to see Regina kissing her. Emma smiled and kissed her back. She grabbed Regina around the waist and brought her closer, while Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's hair. After several minutes of heated kissing, they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's.

"Wow, that was just…wow," Emma said, at a loss for words. "Always so eloquent dear," Regina replied. Emma chuckled. "So what does this mean? I don't know about you, but I could get used to kissing you like that. Every day preferably," Emma told her. Regina just smiled. "I would certainly not object to that Sheriff," she replied. "But what about the pirate? Last I heard you two were together," Regina questioned. "Ugh. No we're not. I was all emotional when we returned from past, and I kissed him, which I now regret. That was a mistake. I only kissed him because I didn't think you would want me to kiss you," Emma admitted. Regina didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed her again eagerly. Eventually they reluctantly pulled apart. Emma grabbed Regina's hand, not wanting to be separated from her.

Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened. "That little shit," she exclaimed. "What?" Regina asked, confused. "Henry! He threw the game on purpose!" Emma explained. "I thought that fall seemed a little too convenient," she said. "But why would he do that?" Regina asked. "Let's ask him. Henry!Get in here!" Emma yelled. Henry came shuffling in a minute later with a guilty look on his face. "Did you set that game up on purpose Henry?" Regina asked their son. " Yes," he admitted sheepishly. "But I only did that so you guys would stop fighting and get along!" he explained. "So let me get this straight. You organized a dinner, then had us compete against each other so we would get along? Kid, sometimes I worry about you," Emma teased. "Well when you say it like that, it does sound kind of stupid. But it looks like my plan worked," he said as he gestured to Emma and Regina's joined hands. Emma and Regina looked at each other, embarrassed at being caught by their son. " Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now. But Henry still needs to be punished," Emma said to Regina. " Yes, he does," Regina agreed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emma asked her. Regina raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Henry. She smiled and nodded her head. Emma grinned mischievously, and walked towards Henry with her hands raised in front of her, with Regina following her.

They both reached Henry and immediately started tickling him. Henry started laughing and tried to push them away. "All right, all right!I give up! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed through bouts of laughter. "And what else?" Regina asked him. "And I promise never to mess with you guys like that again. Unless you're being idiots," he replied. "I don't think he's learned his lesson yet, do you Regina?" Emma asked her. "Nope, I don't think so," Regina replied. They started tickling Henry harder. "Ok,ok,you win!," Henry exclaimed in defeat. Finally, once Henry had tears running down his face from laughing, did they stop.

"Remember that the next time you decide to play us," Emma warned. "I will," Henry replied, finally calmed down enough from laughing. "Want to play Twister again?" he asked his mothers. "Not tonight Henry, maybe some other time," Regina replied. "Ok," Henry said dejectedly. Emma and Regina smiled at each other and advanced on Henry again, this time enveloping him in a family hug. "I'm sorry I tricked you. I just want you guys to be happy. I love you," Henry told his moms. "We love you too Henry. And thank you for giving us the push we needed," Regina told him. Henry smiled and relaxed into his mothers' embrace, glad they were finally together as a family.


End file.
